


Director's Threeway

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: After their first threesome, Mace, Coulson, and May attempt anal play again.
Relationships: Jeffrey Mace/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Jeffrey Mace, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May/Jeffrey Mace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Director's Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Galentine's Day! 
> 
> There's no galentine relationships in this story but I wrote this for all my girls (and guys and whatever your identify as) who either don't have a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day, don't like to, or don't want to.
> 
> Also, I wrote it cause I can! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda’s ass was throbbing. The buttplug made even the smallest movements torture. She almost skipped out on tai-chi because she thought she wouldn’t be able to contain her moans. Daisy had insisted so Melinda had suffered through an hour of her ass pulsing around the plug. She could feel the muscles grip and relax every time she took a deep breath. The pressure increased every minute.

She couldn’t believe she let Phil talk her into this.

He had been running his nails across her belly, scratching the skin lightly and leaving red streaks behind. Melinda was enjoying the post-high of her orgasm and Phil’s hands kept her aroused and relaxed at the same time. He kissed her belly and looked at her with his signature puppy eyes.

“Can you wear a buttplug for the day?”

Melinda laughed. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because it’s hot.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hot for you! Knowing you stuck something in my ass. It will probably be hell for me.”

“Remember I wore a cock ring for you for a day!”

“That’s cause you’re a masochist, Coulson. You asked to!”

Phil pulled her down by her legs and pressed his chest on Melinda’s, his tongue licking her jaw. “What if I told you that you get a treat at the end of the day if you agree?”

“What kind of treat?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow at him. “You’re just saying that so I’ll wear the plug.”

Phil kissed her, his tongue licking her lips before sucking the lower one. “You know I don’t lie. But if I tell you, it will spoil the surprise.”

Melinda rolled her eyes, sighing. “I’m assuming you already have a plug handy?”

Phil smirked and scrambled off the bed. Melinda propped herself up on her arms as she watched him dig through one of his drawers. His hard cock just bobbed left and right. Phil stroked it absent-mindedly as he observed a plain grey box. Melinda whined.

He turned to face her, his hand gripping the base of his cock. “Like what you see?”

“Just fuck my ass! We don’t need a plug.”

Phil laughed. “Oh, but we do! Your little ass can’t take this without prep.” He stroked his dick from root to tip, throwing his head back and moaning. “Remember what happened last time with Mace?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She dipped her fingers in her pussy and stroked her clit in time with Phil’s strokes. “Oh shit...fuck...mmm...”

Phil pulled her fingers away and sucked them into his mouth. “I’m gonna put this in your ass and you have to keep it in all day. You can’t get yourself off either.”

Melinda whined. She rubbed her folds on Phil’s cock and moaned at the heat.

“I know you can do it.” He kissed her quickly. “Be good for me and you get a treat.”

“That treat better be your cock in my mouth.”

Melinda almost moaned when the buttplug started buzzing. She whipped around and saw Phil standing by the gym’s entrance. Daisy smirked at them.

“Come to collect your girlfriend for lunch, Coulson?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. She yelped when the vibrations increased and bit her lower lip to not let a moan slip.

Daisy turned to her. “You okay, May?”

“Yeah, just…uhhhh… just a cramp. I don’t think I stretched right.”

“That’s a first for you,” Coulson said, walking toward her. “Do you need help?”

“Ewwww, this is disgusting. I’m out of here. Piper is waiting for me.”

Melinda glared at Phil whose smirk only grew. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“How do you feel?” His thumb stroked her lower back.

Melinda moaned as the buzzing of the buttplug came to a stop. “Like I’m going to orgasm for a week when you finally let me. I almost came three times just from doing tai-chi.”

Phil pulled her closer. “It will be worth it,” he said, running his hand down her ass. He felt for the base of the plug and pushed inwards.

Melinda yelped. “Oh fuck, please don’t…mmm….”

“Is your pussy throbbing, Mel?” Phil licked her ear. “I’m sure your panties are soaking.”

“Not wearing any, oh fuck, I’d just end up ruining them.”

Phil groaned, griping her hips tighter. “Are you going to shower now?”

“Wanna join me?” Melinda licked her lips when she realized Phil was starting at them.

“No, but I want to remind you that you can’t get yourself off. You promised.”

Melinda huffed and then yelped when Phil smacked her ass, sending her off toward the showers.

She stripped slowly, even the smallest movement made her ass pulse. She moaned when the hot water hit her skin. Her nipples had already been hard but now they felt like they were on fire. Melinda whined as she pulled them once. She lathered herself up quickly and rinsed off. She didn’t even dare run her hand or a rag across her folds. She could feel her wetness run down her thighs and any more stimulation would probably make her cum. Coulson would know, somehow, he always knew.

The rest of Melinda’s day dragged on slowly. She had to observe Strike for an hour and repeat the same moves again and again. At one point she had to dig her nails in her palms not to orgasm. She could feel her clit throb. She hoped no one noticed how wet she was between her thighs because she could definitely smell her own arousal.

Phil was waiting for her outside of the gym at the end of the day. The base was quiet. Everyone had taken the opportunity of a slow day to wind down a little. He smiled and took her bag.

“How do you feel?”

Melinda groaned. “Exhausted.”

“I promise it will be worth it.”

Melinda rolled her eyes but frowned when Phil didn’t head for neither of their rooms. “Where are we going?”

“Told you I had a treat.”

Melinda followed him toward the Director’s quarters. She knew this was the most private way to them having used it plenty of times.

“Are we crashing Mace’s room?”

Phil chuckled. “Not exactly.” He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

Mace answered the door to let them in. “Agent May, Agent Coulson.”

Phil placed his hand on her lower back and pushed Melinda forward. Mace moved to the side, running his fingers down her arm as she walked in.

Melinda took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit, a few candles casting a warm glow on the sparse furniture. “So that’s why you brought him up this morning?” She turned to Phil.

He was grinning like a dork. Mace looked between the two of them.

“Are you thirsty, May?” Mace asked.

Melinda shook her head. “I do want a shower. I don’t feel properly clean.”

“Mace, why don’t you help Melinda shower. I’ll set up here. I’ll take a whiskey, though.”

“Pour it yourself.” Mace walked toward Melinda and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, leaning his forehead against hers.

Melinda laughed. “I need my gym bag.”

Mace nodded and took it from Phil who was slowly swirling the amber liquid in his glass.

“This way,” Mace said, placing his hand on Melinda’s lower back to guide her.

“I know where the Director’s bathroom is,” Melinda said, slipping her hand in Mace’s.

He laughed and followed her, running his other hand down her back. “You’re shivering, are you okay?”

Melinda turned once they were in the bathroom. “I’ve been on the verge of an orgasm since this morning.” She moved closer to Mace and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. “And now you’re going to give me one.”

Mace grinned. “Won’t Coulson be hurt we left him out?”

“Don’t worry, he’s probably jerking off thinking about what’s going on in here.”

Mace grinned and pulled Melinda flush to his body. “How would you like to be fucked, Agent May?”

Melinda moaned. “The plug is still in, so we don’t have many options.”

Mace pulled off her tank-top and bra in one swift move, licking his lips when he saw her hard nipples. “Have they been like this all day, Agent May?”

Melinda whined. “Worse. Sometimes they felt like they were on fire.”

“Poor baby.” Mace bent down and took the right nipple in his mouth first, sucking hard.

Melinda moaned and then laughed when the buttplug started vibrating. “Told you,” she said, pressing her forehead against Mace’s.

“Let’s get you naked, Agent May.” Mace knelt in front of her and pulled her leggings off, groaning when he realized her wetness was sticking to them, long drips of clear liquid running down her thighs. Mace lapped at her inner thighs before he cleaned up her folds.

Melinda sunk her hand in his hair. “Please, it’s too much. I need you to fuck me!”

Mace stood up, smirking. He helped Melinda’s pawing by undoing his cufflinks and soon his dress-shirt joined her pile of clothes on the floor. Melinda’s hands descended on his belt immediately. She didn’t even try to tease him, she simply yanked down the zipper and pulled down the fabric covering his cock. They both moaned.

“Are you always just _hard_?” Melinda asked, wrapping her hand around his shaft.

Mace threw his head back and laughed between moans. “You’re standing in front of me, dripping wet and asking to be fucked.”

Melinda stood on her toes and licked his lips. “Fuck me then.”

Mace growled and slid his hands under Melinda’s thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on while he backed them up against the shower wall. The water started automatically. Melinda moaned as hot droplets pelted her nipples. Mace’s cock rubbed up and down her folds and then the head finally pushed in. Melinda was so aroused she didn’t even feel the burn. Her walls gripped the shaft inside like this would be the last time she had a cock.

“Shit...oh you feel so good...May.” Mace kissed her neck and groaned.

“Just fuck me, make it quick. I won’t judge I promise.” Melinda giggled.

Mace pinned her again the wall and wrapped his hands around her waist. Melinda hissed as her back slid against the cool tiles. The water from the shower didn’t allow her to keep her eyes open for too long but in between blinks she could see Mace’s face. He sunk his teeth in his lower lip as his hips snapped forward. His face contracted in pleasure and he moaned every time Melinda squeezed him inside.

She moaned when the vibration in her ass increased. Phil could probably hear them. She ground against Mace, using the wall for leverage.

“Come on...Mace...please make me come ohhh fuck fuck oh oh oh yes!”

Melinda would have slammed her head against the wall had Mace not stepped back. He stood in the middle of the shower and just bounced her on his cock. Melinda felt like she had floated away from her body. Everything was hazy.

“Better bring her in the room so she can lay down,” Phil’s voice filtered through the door. “You can blow your load later, Director.”

Mace groaned. “He’s so bossy.” He tried to pull out, but Melinda whined. “You can’t stand, can you?”

Melinda shook her head and hid her face in the crook of his neck. She moaned when Mace started walking toward the door, his cock slipping in and out of her gently. Phil wrapped a towel around her and then she was on her back in the middle of a very comfortable, very spacious bed. Melinda stretched and opened her eyes slowly, her surroundings finally coming into focus. Phil was standing a little back, smiling as he sipped his drink. Mace stood by the foot of the bed, holding his cock.

Melinda hummed. “You didn’t finish, did you?”

“I thought you wanted to fuck her ass, Mace?” Phil asked.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “He can do both.”

Phil walked closer to the bed and climbed on, kneeling on her side. “Maybe I shouldn’t let him. Or let you choose anything else tonight. You didn’t follow the rules.”

Melinda squirmed on the bed and sat up. To her right she could see a little spread of supplies, lube, condoms, water bottles, and a belt. She smirked as she turned to Phil again. “My safe word is tea.”

He smirked. “Puppies.”

They both turned to look at Mace. He seemed a little lost. “Errmm, I don’t think I need one?”

“Doesn’t work like that, Mace,” Phil said.

Melinda knelt on the bed and wrapped her hands around his neck. “We are all about to do things that will push our limits, but before we start, we need to know that there is a limit. Your safe word is that. You say it and we stop doing whatever we were doing. No questions asked, no guilt tripping.”

Phil ran his hand up and down Melinda’s back as he nodded. “It has to be safe, sane, and consensual or it won’t happen.”

Mace nodded and then smiled at Melinda. “Homeland.”

She laughed, throwing her head back and leaning against Phil’s shoulder. He snaked a hand from her belly, across her sternum, and wrapped it around her throat, squeezing tightly. Melinda dug her nails in his thighs.

“What do you say, Mace, should we make this little kitty pay for breaking the rules?”

Mace nodded. “Yes, I’d love to see her beg like she begged in the shower.”

Melinda moaned, gasping for air. Phil eased his grip and she took quick breaths before he resumed his tight hold on her throat.

“Grab a bottle of water, Mace.”

Melinda scrambled on her knees as Phil dragged her back on the bed. He shoved her face against the pillows and breeched her entrance with the tip of his cock. Melinda moaned loudly as her walls pulsed for the hard shaft she had been craving all day. Phil only gave her shallow thrusts instead.

“Color, Mel?” he asked, bringing his lips close to her ear, kissing her hair.

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Green. Now will you fuck or just tease me?” She yelped when she was turned on her back.

Phil straddled her torso, his hard cock sticking out of his pants. He was still fully clothed, and his eyes were almost black. “You don’t give the orders tonight, Agent.”

Melinda raised her eyebrow. “If you’re going by rank, that means Mace gets to give all the orders.” She tried to sit up and lick his tip, but Phil grabbed her by the throat and shoved her back down.

“Behave, and you’ll be rewarded.”

“That just sounded like a Hydra line.”

Phil huffed and got off her. “Mace, come here and see if you can make our impertinent agent follow orders.”

Melinda propped herself up on her arms and watched as Mace came back, his cock bobbing, sticking a little to the left. She knew Phil was going gentle on her because he wanted to see what Mace would do. They had clearly discussed this beforehand and decided to surprise her. There was nothing Melinda loved more than to give up all control and get fucked into oblivion now and then, but tonight was different. Phil had allowed all the back talk because he wanted to see if Mace was a Dom, if he liked to take control. It was different with Phil; he was a natural leader. People followed him because he inspired them, all that energy translated easily in a sexual context, but Melinda wasn’t sure about Mace.

“May should drink some water,” Mace said, handing her a bottle. “I don’t think we want her exhausted too soon.”

Phil smirked as he watched Melinda gulping down the water. “And how do you want her, Director?”

Melinda let some of the water trickle from her mouth down to her throat and across her nipples. She titled her head to the right as Mace looked at her, stroking his cock slowly. She bit her lip.

“She does what we tell her tonight. That little disobedience was to see what you would do,” Phil said, smirking at her.

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him. How did the man always know?

“Hands and knees, Agent May,” Mace said. “You don’t speak unless you are spoken to directly, or you need to use your safe word.”

So, Mace had a Dom streak. Melinda stayed where she was.

“Mel?” Phil’s voice had a sing-songy tone. His last gentle warning.

Melinda gasped when Mace pulled her to him by the legs. “I said hands and knees, Agent!”

She nodded and turned over, getting in position. The first slaps on her ass stung. Melinda leaned down on her arms and bit the comforter, her hands fisting the fabric. Mace palmed her cheeks and slapped them at intervals, jolting the buttplug in her ass.

“Should we take that out?” Mace asked Phil.

“If you want to fuck her in the ass and not rip her open, that little hole needs to be stretched until you shove your cock in.”

Melinda moaned. In return, she was rewarded with another slap. The buttplug started vibrating again.

“Would you like a dildo up your ass, Mel? It might be better instead of Mace’s monster cock.”

Melinda whined. A wide palm wrapped around her throat and pulled her up on her knees.

“Answer the question, Agent May!” Mace said, biting her ear.

“Yes…yes please.”

“Mel? Color?” Phil’s voice was low, like he was concerned.

“Green.” Melinda took deep breaths when Mace shoved her back down. She moaned when Phil’s clothed front pillowed her back.

“You’re just so horny you need something inside you, is that it?”

Melinda nodded. “Please!”

Phil got off her. Melinda turned her head and watched him strip his clothes quickly. His dick was hard, the tip red and shiny with pre-cum. Melinda realized he must have been nursing a hard-on for most of the day. Next to him, Mace was opening a bottle of lube. He squirted some on a purple dildo that was only slightly smaller than his own cock. Fuck!

“Pussy or ass, Agent May?”

Melinda groaned. “Use the dildo on my ass.” She turned her head again and caught Phil’s eyes.

He smirked. “You want me to fuck your pussy in the meantime, don’t you?”

“Please, Sir.”

The blue in Phil’s eyes almost disappeared. He climbed on the bed and laid against the pillows. Melinda straddled his hips and then got back on her hands and knees. Mace was kneading her cheeks softly and Phil started rubbing his tip on her belly. 

“Take the plug out, Mace, slowly,” Phil said.

Melinda sank her nails into the sheets, but she couldn’t control her moans when Mace’s thick fingers touched the base of the plug. His fingers were slippery with lube, so he had to dig around to grab it properly. Melinda sobbed. Her anus suctioned the plug even tighter when Mace started pulling it out.

Phil’s middle finger stroked her clit in circles. “Shhhh, Mel. You can do it.”

The plug left her ass with a wet pop and Melinda’s back bowed when the pressure faded. She moaned and leaned her head on Phil’s chest.

“Oh fuck, Mel, look at that,” Phil said.

Melinda looked down between her thighs to see wetness trickle out of her. It was all leaking on Phil’s cock and the sheets. She whined.

“Your little pussy is so wet I think it deserves to get fucked a little bit. Mace, start putting that dildo in before we lose the progress we have made.”

Melinda screamed when she was penetrated in both holes. Phil’s cock gave her a sweet burn as he bottomed out, but the dildo making its way into her ass made her convulse. Phil was groaning as he gave her shallow thrusts.

“Fuck, May, I wish you could see your tight hole right now,” Mace said.

Melinda sighed in relief when she felt the cool lube drip into her anus and between her cheeks. The friction decreased and she moaned when Mace pushed another inch of the dildo in. Melinda wiggled her ass and yelped when the dildo shifted. Phil’s cock slipped out of her and that made him growl.

He slapped her nipples and pulled her down by her neck, his face hovering only a few inches from hers. “Who told you to move?”

Melinda moaned.

Mace shoved the rest of the dildo inside of her ass and Melinda screamed. “Agent Coulson asked you a question, May!”

“I’m…oh fuck that’s good. I’m sorry I just needed to get more comfortable.”

Phil bit her lower lip. “You don’t get to make that decision, Mel.”

Melinda’s moan got stuck in her throat when he started fucking into her, pounding his cock while their combined wetness made some of the most lurid sounds she had ever heard.

“Fuck, Mace, I can feel the dildo through her walls. You need to put your cock in so I can feel you.”

Mace hummed. “Before I do that, I need to make sure our horny little agent doesn’t move around too much.”

Melinda felt Mace’s body heat move away and whimpered, but Phil kept thrusting into her. She could hear Mace at the supply table, but Phil pulled her down for a kiss and Melinda lost her focus for a moment. His lips were soft and wet, his tongue licked into her mouth and played with hers. Melinda whimpered as she felt pressure on her lower lip, Phil’s teeth sinking into the flesh. She thought he bit her too hard and she blacked out from the pain, but her hands went to her throat instinctively and gripped the leather wrapped around it. Mace had come back and put it around her neck while Phil was kissing her. She felt the buckle snap into place. Melinda wheezed.

“Color, Agent May?” Mace asked for the first time.

“Yellow…” Melinda’s voice sounded raspy. She felt Phil tense under her. Mace loosened the belt around her neck by a hole and Melinda could breathe better.

“Color?” Both men asked.

“Green.” Melinda laughed as Phil sucked her right nipple.

“Are you ready to have your ass fucked?” Mace asked.

“Yes, please.” Melinda gave a tentative ass wiggle, but Mace’s pulled at the makeshift collar. She gasped and then moaned, frozen between being impaled on Phil’s cock, and waiting for her ass to be filled.

Mace pulled out the dildo slowly, it left Melinda’s ass with a light pop. He pushed his index finger in, it went without any problem. Melinda moaned at the slight burn when he added his middle finger, but she still took it. Phil started thrusting into her again. She was amazed he hadn’t lost it by now.

“Put on a condom, Mace, the extra lube will help,” Phil said as he pulled Melinda’s nipples.

“I don’t think those will fit.”

Melinda giggled but bit her lip when Phil slapped her thigh.

“I got extra-large ones. You just had to remind me your cock is bigger.”

Melinda shoved her face in Phil’s chest to hide her smirk but that tightened her collar, so she had to sit up after a few seconds. The leather of the belt rubbed deliciously on her skin, but she was sure she was going to have a mark there by the end of the night. She heard Mace fumbling with a plastic packet; he finally ripped it open and moaned as he slid on the condom.

“He’s so fucking hot when he strokes his cock,” Phil said to Melinda, kissing the spot behind her ear.

Melinda moaned, wiggling a little, trying to get Phil’s cock to slide in and out of her at least. Phil clasped her hips and held her in place. He moved back to look at her.

“You’re going to stay as still as possible, so Mace doesn’t hurt you. If you disobey, we’ll make you.” Phil pulled at her collar. “If you need to, you use your safe word.”

Melinda nodded.

Phil slapped her thighs. “What do you say?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Mace’s weight dipped the end of the bed. Melinda’s anus contracted on its own. Mace noticed and whistled.

“Someone is eager,” he said. He licked his thumb and shoved it inside Melinda’s ass.

Melinda moaned. It was all pleasure and no pain. She could no longer wait for more. She could feel her pussy just dripping wetness all around Phil’s cock. He was soaked and somehow, he hadn’t shot his load yet. Melinda heard the cap of the lube bottle snap open and the squirts it made as Mace got a handful of lube out.

“He’s stroking his cock nice and slow, Mel,” Phil said. He was narrating since he knew she couldn’t see. Anything just to tease her more. “His cock looks ever bigger in that condom. You’re so lucky, you get to feel it inside of you.”

“I can share,” Melinda said. She yelped when Mace slapped her ass.

“No talking, Agent May.”

Melinda gripped Phil’s arms which he very kindly provided. She whimpered when she felt Mace’s tip just grazing her anus. He rubbed his head all over her ass cheeks for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and pushed the head in, just a small push. Melinda moaned. That wasn’t too bad. She almost screamed in the next moment when his whole head slipped in. There was so much lube everywhere that Melinda didn’t feel the burn from the friction but she could feel the pressure. The buttplug was nothing in comparison to this. Melinda growled.

“I think she likes it,” Phil said, giving her clit small flicks in hopes of balancing the torture with some pleasure.

“Fuck, Coulson, I don’t know how you don’t blow all over her when you do this.”

Melinda whined. She tried to wiggle but Mace pulled at her collar and Phil clutched her hip with his prosthetic hand.

“Take a deep breath, Mace. You got this far, you don’t wanna blow it now. Because, trust me, she will throttle you.”

Melinda growled. She needed Mace to keep pushing. She needed more; this teasing was no longer enough. Phil’s cock was just a steel bar inside of her. He was doing it on purpose so she came withing seconds when he decided she could. He needed Mace to stuff her ass. She need- Melinda screamed so loud when Mace pushed his shaft in Phil had to cover her mouth.

“Oh fuck fuck… May your little asshole is dark pink. You’re loving this aren’t you?”

“Yes, please, oh fuck! Both of you start fucking me before I lose my mind.”

Mace moaned but Phil laughed. Melinda growled again.

“Coulson… I don’t…I’m gonna blow real soon. She is squeezing my cock so tight she might snap it off. Oh fuck!”

Phil sighed. “I shouldn’t have let you go first. It’s okay, you’ll do better next time.”

He pulled Melinda’s face up and pushed a few strands of sweaty hair off her eyes. Melinda smiled and then moaned when Mace gave her a tiny thrust, pulling out and shoving back forward.

“Ready, little kitty?” Phil asked.

Melinda nodded and squeezed her eyes shut when Phil started fucking up into her. His hips snapped again and again, jolting her on the bed, moving Mace’s shaft in her ass until the delicious burn turned into pain. Melinda screamed when Mace shoved his cock all the way in, his balls flush with her ass, and palmed her cheeks, holding himself still so he didn’t come just yet.

“Fuck, Mace, I can feel the head of your cock. Shit that’s so hot.”

Mace whined. He didn’t dare move so he snuck his right hand around Melinda’s waist and found her clit. His fingers were thick but soft and Melinda moaned as they flicked the bundle of nerves left and right. Her legs started shaking.

“Oh shit….fuck fuck…Phil…I’m gonna…”

Melinda felt the collar loosen around her neck just in time for her to arch her back as she squirted all over Phil’s abdomen. Her eyes blacked out as she collapsed on top of him. Mace was still inside her. She could feel his cock throbbing.

“Oh fuck I can’t…” Mace gripped her hips and shoved his shaft into her asshole one last time before he shot his load into the condom.

Phil was growling. He still had to come. Melinda opened her eyes slowly and crawled up a little to kiss his lips and lick them. He whined.

“Mace, play with his balls. He needs a little help.”

“Mmmm….” Mace sounded on the verge of falling asleep.

Phil yelped and dug his fingers into Melinda’s hips, making her moan. She could hear the slap of skin on skin as he bounced her on his cock, the wetness squelching. Phil’s body tensed and Melinda mewled as she felt warmth explode inside of her. Phil held her tight as his hips jumped with aftershocks. His cum had started trickling out of Melinda.

All three of them were panting and no one was moving. Melinda groaned. “If neither of you move off of me in the next minute, I’m going to kick you.”

Mace barked out a laugh. He held Melinda’s hips as he pulled out. “Sorry…sorry!” he said when he heard her whine.

Melinda groaned. The man being hard as steel all the time didn’t work in her favor when he was so far up her ass, she could feel him in her belly. She slowly pulled off Phil’s cock and collapsed on his side. Mace padded to the bathroom softly. She nudged Phil.

“Yes, I’m alive, Mel. Let me just enjoy my orgasm in peace.”

Melinda laughed as she stared at the ceiling. “Are you okay?”

Phil hummed. “I should be asking you that.” He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his arm.

“I’m fine. There was nothing that pushed me too far or that I didn’t enjoy. But Mace is fucking your ass next time.”

“Good to know my cock is so good you two are fighting over it.”

Phil laughed and flopped on his back. Mace walked to the table and grabbed another water bottle. After drinking half he handed it to Melinda.

She stood on her knees and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. “Your cock is a beast and I’m gonna feel it for the next few days.”

Mace’s hands had wandered to her ass cheeks and were squeezing gently. “Anything I can do to make it feel better?”

“You can let me sit on your face,” Melinda said. “How do you feel? It looked like this was your first time…”

Mace nodded. “I’ve done spanking and hair pulling plenty of times, but never needed a safe word.”

Melinda smiled, caressing his cheek. “Feel free to spank my ass or pull my hair anytime. But when things get heated and you feel the need to make someone submit to you, you need that safe word.”

Mace started saying something when a gurgle interrupted him. They both turned to see Phil snoring. Melinda laughed and then yelped when Mace picked her up.

“Since he doesn’t have a super-dick, I get to shower with you!”

Melinda kicked her legs laughing when Mace threw her over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you survived all of that, congrats!
> 
> I am really sorry, I've been home all week, sick and bored.


End file.
